Cell
Cell can refers to two things in Reactor Incremental, a reaction fuel cell (simply cell in game) or a Coolant cell. This page discusses only the former. Cells provide reaction which generate power, which in turn can be sold for money, and heat, which should be dissipated using heat management mechanisms else risking meltdown. Neutron Reflectors can increase power output. There are eleven tiers of cells. The seventh through eleventh require unlocking via Exotic Particles, and each have a unique ability accompanying them. Standard Cells Exotic Cells NOTES: Upgrades * Enriched Cell name - Cell lasts twice as long per level. * Potent Cell name - Increase the base power of the Cell by 100% per level. * Perpetual Cell name - Cells are replaced when they get depleted. Only if the renew (infinity) button is green. * Forceful Fission - Cells produce +1% power at 1K reactor heat, +2% at 1M etc. Prestige Upgrades * cell name Research - Unlocks the Exotic Cell. ** Refactored Protium - Protium cells last half as long but produce twice the heat and power per tick. * Infused Fuel Cells - All fuel cells produce +100% base power per level. * Unleashed Fuel Cells - All fuel cells produce twice as much power and heat. Cell Adjacency In Reactor Incremental, Cells also generate neutrons toward four sides in addition to heat and power. When cells are placed next to each other, they receive extra neutrons from their neighbors. This causes the cells to develop the following properties: * Power generation increases linearly. (n pulses => n times power) * Heat generation increases quadratically. (n pulses => n2 times heat) For example, if one Uranium cell is placed by itself, it generates one pulse for itself and receives no extra neutrons. Therefore, it exhibits normal behavior, generating 1 power and 1 heat. When two Uranium cells are placed next to each other, each cell generates one pulse for itself and receives one neutron from the neighboring cell. It therefore has 2 pulses, so it generates 2 power, and 22 = 4 heat. The entire system therefore generates 4 power and 8 heat. This means stacking up cells should be performed with caution, as heat can quickly outgrow power generation. The double and quad versions of each cell tier are simply pre-stacked blocks of adjacent cells, packed into one tile. They too generate extra neutrons, 2 or 4 respectively. Therefore, if you place a quad-cell in a square, the neighboring squares receive four extra neutrons. The full algorithm is: L = Level of power upgrade C = Amount of cells in tile (1 for single, 2 for double, 4 for quad) M = Cell pack power/heat multiplication (1 for single, 4 for double, 12 for quad) P = Base power of cell type H = Base heat of cell type N = Number of neutrons being received (1 from single, 2 from double, 4 from quad) from each neighbor Power: (L * P)(M + N) Heat: H * ((M + N) ^ 2) \ C As can be seen from the algorithm, single cells will have a much more drastic effect from extra pulses than double or quads. Take this into note when going up a tier, quad plutonium to single thorium for example. This table is shows the amount of heat and pulses that a fuel cell produces when using the same tiers of cells, assuming a single cell produces 1. For Discurrium cells the heat generated is a bit different: H''' = Base heat of your SINGLE discurrium cell '''L = Cell "level" (single= 1, double= 2, quad= 3) N''' = Number of pulses received from neighbors (remember that discurriums pulses 4 times more, so single= 4 pulses, double= 8 pulses, quad= 16 pulses) '''H * 2^(L+1) * [ L + N / 2^(L+1) ]^2 Obs (1): that formula is for discurrium adjacency, it doesn't work for a cell alone, for that you can just multiply the cell base heat by it number of pulses. Obs (2): it calculates the heat output of the cell you had chosen to calculate, not the total heat generated in your reactor, you must redo the calculations for every cell that has a different configuration and sum all the results.